


Feather Dusters, Cinches and Superglue, Oh My

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Feather Dusters, Cinches and Superglue, Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Feather dusters, cinches and superglue OH MY by Bertie

Title: Feather dusters, cinches and superglue OH MY   
Author: Bertie  
Date: 9/16/01  
Fandom: XF  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Category: PWP  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Archive: Sure  
Feedback:   
Series/Sequel: no  
Other web sites: http://www.squidge.org/~vyper/BertiesFics/fics.htm  
Disclaimers: They do not belong to me.  
Notes: For Mick, who won hands down in the Baby-naming contest for my Pregnant Mulder series. Here is a link to that fic: http://www.squidge.org/~vyper/BertiesFics/PregnantMulder.htm

* * *

Mulder's arms were tied to the bedposts with leather cinches and his legs were spread wide so Skinner could have complete access to his groin. Mulder was wondering what new things the big guy had planned for him this evening. Walter had said he would like to spice up their sex life a bit, and although Mulder liked the leather straps restraining him, he was getting a bit bored. 

Just then wet warmth enveloped his testicles and he moaned, realizing his lover was no longer staring at him as Scully might a specimen in a petri dish. Skinner continued to mouth his balls, making Mulder shiver in delight. This was much more like it! Yeah, he could certainly appreciate oral pleasures involving his balls. He spanked himself mentally and felt a flush of shame for even fleetingly thinking that this would be boring. Just then the warm wetness left him and he uttered a slight squeal in protest. Skinner chuckled. The sound and close proximity to his sensitive scrotum sent a shiver straight through Mulder. He groaned. Just then he felt Walter grip his sensitized balls and wrap something around them. *What the fuck?!* he exclaimed in his mind and tried his best to peer down between his legs to see what on earth his lover was doing to him. The hand that came up and began to pump his half-hard erection stopped him from speculating until, after he was completely hard and very near the edge, a small strap-like thing was wrapped around the base of his cock and his balls. 

"Walter?" he managed breathlessly. "Wh-what have you just put on me?" 

"Don't worry. It won't hurt...I made sure it's loose. At least for now..." 

Okay. That sounded a little ominous and frightening to Mulder. No doubt about it. Something was wrapped about his balls and cock and he had no clue as to what it was or what it did, but he had a feeling he was about to find out and not necessarily in a pleasant way.

"Maybe you should remove it," he suggested hopefully. 

"Uh uh." 

Mulder puzzled over that for a second. "And why not?" 

"Because you wanted some variety and I want to play." 

Somehow that was not overly assuring to Mulder, despite the warmth in his lover's tone of voice. Just then Skinner moved away and Mulder fidgeted uncomfortably, becoming more unnerved. 

When Walter walked back toward him, he tried to see what the big guy had in his hands, but he was angled in such a way that Mulder could not see a thing. Fuck, this is worse than being blindfolded, he thought and then was glad he didn't say it out loud in case he gave his lover any more bright ideas. 

Walter was busy manipulating something in his hands and Mulder was only mildly curious, but more than afraid to even hazard a guess as to what it was in the older man's hands. When Walter turned toward Mulder, the younger man could not see what his lover was holding, but the next moment he felt a very soft velvety touch across his wrapped balls and cock. 

"Walter? What in the -" He groaned when the soft touch incessantly caressed his trussed up groin. 

Walter smiled down at the supine figure of his lover, looking so gorgeous- red faced and panting. The more Walter played with him the more Mulder realized exactly what the device was for...it kept him hard and completely blocked him from any release. He groaned, biting his bottom lip in frustration. 

"That thing is evil!" he groaned, realizing the clamp's full potential as not only his cock but also his balls were trapped and aching for release. 

Walter just chuckled down at him and continued to stroke his trapped lover, loving the look of combined frustration and desire running over that beautiful face. He bent and kissed the trembling bottom lip, then nibbled on it as Mulder began to pant into his mouth. He thrust his tongue deep inside that luscious mouth then sucked on his lover's tongue until the younger man cried out. Walter had continued the soft caresses on his trapped cock and balls while kissing him, and Mulder was squirming frantically, perspiration dampening his brow, then his whole body. Walter's tongue lapped down to his neck, licking at the salty sweat. 

"Oh God!" cried Mulder when Walter's tongue flicked over a hard nipple. Then with another cry he bucked when the hand that teased the tormenting material lifted up and caressed across the same bit of sensitive skin. Mulder saw what it was finally.

Feathers.feathers that were somehow stuck to Walter's fingertips. Mulder almost laughed. 

"What are you doing, dusting me for fingerprints, Walter?" he managed to gasp out. Then regretted speaking when Walter moved back and stared at the delicious sprawling body before him. 

Walter chose to ignore the question and asked in a low sexy voice, "Do you know how incredibly sexy you look, all tied up for my pleasure, Fox?" 

Mulder shook his head. "No, I don't. I would much rather tell you how sexy you look staring down at me with that territorial gleam in your eye. It's almost frightening but mostly hot as hell, Walter." 

Skinner grinned down at the seemingly nonchalant agent tied to his bed. He would just have to fix that...He bent and captured that petulant lip and nibbled on it until Mulder moaned into his mouth. Mulder was clutching at the bedposts as best he could, so Walter decided to give him something to hold on for. He captured one nipple in his mouth and sucked and nibbled on it while caressing and rubbing a feather over the other one until Mulder was writhing and groaning. Then he pulled back to look at the delicious site of a thoroughly frustrated Mulder. 

"Walter, please...if you love me..." 

The voice was pitiful, but Walter decided that pity wasn't what he was feeling at the moment. He quirked an eyebrow at Mulder and growled, "Not yet." 

Mulder whimpered. 

Skinner looked at the beautiful sight of Mulder all sprawled out, his cock trapped in the device looking deliciously red.and his balls hidden behind the separator. He bent suddenly and lapped evilly at the slit and Mulder cried out in frustration. 

"No, please." 

Using the feathers, he let his feathered fingers run up and down the straining cock. 

"Don't you want me to fuck you, Fox?" 

Mulder nodded. "Please!" he groaned out. 

Skinner continued to run his hands up and down his lover's straining erection, making sure to not neglect the trapped balls until Mulder began to moan and the tip of his cock began to leak. Skinner bent to lap at the fluid leaking out until Mulder was shivering, sweat covering his body. His hips were aching to jerk his cock upward into that playful teasing mouth. 

Then Walter let the feathers trail down to the dusky hole below, Mulder spread his legs wider, giving his lover better access. 

"Come on, Walter, you can't prepare me like that!" Mulder begged. 

Walter, coming up with a bright idea nodded in agreement. He plucked the feathers off his fingers and then went over to the nightstand where a bottle of lube sat waiting for him. He picked it up, then moved out of Mulder's line of sight. When he returned, his fingers were again hidden from him. 

"Walter, what are you.?" 

Just then something cold and wet touched his anus. He shivered. The wet coolness was caressing just over the surface then slowly inserted inside him. It was hard and Mulder began to think it had to be made of plastic. 

"Walter." Mulder drawled out, impatient and shivering with the coolness. "What in the world???"

Skinner snickered and told him, "Mulder, you will have to be patient. You don't want me to do this when you aren't properly prepared, do you?" 

Mulder whined, "Walter, I could take a battering ram right now!" 

"Hmm.I think we are all out of those at the moment." 

Mulder was writhing, his cock was leaking profusely, his arms were beginning to ache and he wanted to be fucked now. Walter slowly pulled the thing out of him, twisting it slightly to glide over his prostate. The younger man might have flown off the bed had he not been restrained.

"Mulder.I don't want you to come too soon, so I think." Walter bent down and tightened the device wrapped around Mulder's balls. Mulder squealed. 

"AAAGH!!" 

Skinner pressed his body down on top of Mulder, pushing his lover's bowed back down to the mattress. 

"Shh, my love, it will be good, I promise." Walter reassured Mulder, then leaned forward and kissed the slightly parted lips, drawing his oxygen from the younger man's panted breaths until Mulder responded, letting Walter's tongue in. 

While Walter's tongue fucked Mulder's mouth in the way they both knew the older man's cock would soon be fucking parts further south, Walter's glue roughened fingers caressed a pert nipple. Mulder moaned incoherently into Walter's mouth. 

His roughened fingers moved down Mulder's sweaty chest, across his slightly furred belly and then over his very hard and now very sore cock. Mulder did his best to buck up into that hand, wanting desperately for the older man to just let him loose. 

Walter's tongue trailed down Mulder's cheek to lap at the sweaty neck and then nibble on it. Mulder was in pain.mostly from physical frustration but that wasn't the only thing. He didn't know if he totally liked this deprivation sex Walter had decided on. Just then Walter's roughened fingers trailed down his perineum and began to circle his slick hole. Mulder immediately began to hump against those damnable fingers, his body moving instinctively in his need for release. 

Walter looked into glazed hazel eyes and realized it was time. He pulled off of the younger man and began to open the front of his trousers. Mulder realized he was going to fuck him with his pants still on.

'The smug bastard,' Mulder thought to himself. 

Taking the lube, Skinner slicked up his cock, and then pressed the tip against Mulder's anus. Mulder began to pant in anticipation. His body was thrumming with need. 

Walter decided enough was enough and slowly began to press forward, sliding into Mulder slowly. In no time he had pushed past the ring of muscles and was working his way down to Mulder's trussed up groin. 

Then, with slow, shallow thrusts, he began to fuck Mulder slowly. Mulder, desperate for release, was begging with his eyes for his lover to go faster. After a slow start, Walter worked his way to a faster speed.

Mulder's long legs had immediately wrapped tightly around Walter so Mulder could angle himself just right and hump along with the thrusts, relishing the sensations even as his body was still screaming for him to get rid of the device. 

Mulder began to whimper and he realized he was saying 'please, please, please' over and over again.

Walter, deciding to finally take pity on him, slowly and carefully eased the strap squeezing the throbbing vesicles. 

Mulder wailed out, grateful to feel the pressure ease from that infernal device. 

Thrusting faster and faster into the slick tightness, Walter pulled away the ring holding the other man's cock and thrust one more time as Mulder's whole body seemed to spasm and jerk upward, his cock spurting all over his belly and Walter's t-shirt. 

Walter let Mulder's internal muscles milk him as he groaned out his release. He slumped down onto the sweaty and exhausted body. 

He slowly pulled out and lay beside the limp wet body. He reached up and pulled the straps from Mulder's wrists, which dangled down limply. Then he let the body press close to him as the sweat began to dry. 

"Just one question, Walter." Mulder began after a bit. 

"What." 

"What was that thing you used on me?" 

Skinner picked up the thing in question that still lay at the foot of the bed and showed Mulder. 

"So that is where you got the feathers from. You didn't go and buy it special just for this?" 

"Well, I didn't think you would appreciate a dusty derriere, Mulder." 

Mulder snorted. "Ohhkay," then kissed Walter before succumbing to sleep, his cheek lying on Walter's chest. His last thought before drifting away was that he would have to save any serious discussion about this new spiced up sex life for another time.

  
Archived: September 21, 2001 


End file.
